


Written in the stars and on our skin

by Tree_Fics



Series: Soulmates [1]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Actually it's always Wade, As is Steve and Tony's really, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Gwen and M.J is a minor realtionship, It's mainly Wade, M/M, Slow Burn, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-09-22 12:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17059988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tree_Fics/pseuds/Tree_Fics
Summary: Peter had always been obsessed with soulmates and though that his parents love story was beautiful. But will his love story be beautiful? And will his soulmate be all he expects?Wade Wilson has loved before but with Vanessa gone can he open himself up to love again and gain some damn self confidence.





	1. Peter

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again everyone, I haven't posted in ages and I haven't really been feeling that much inspiration. But I started writing a few things in my spare time and looking over some old drafts. I really love stories about soulmates and I really love writing about Spideypool so this just seemed to fit. I hope you all enjoy it and I hope I can get on a more regular upload schedule again- Finn xx

For as long as Peter could remember he had been fascinated by soulmates. Intrigued by the shield on his Top Tony’s shoulder blade. And the small FE on Steve in the same place. Next to their symbols are timers that have gone down to Zero. They told him about their first meeting when he was about five and asked about why people had marks. They told him about their eyes meeting and everything just falling into place. Steve said it was like he had completed a jigsaw puzzle, which Tony said showed how much of an old man he was. They then proceeded to get into a heated debate about who asked who out first which Steve won simply by kissing Tony to shut him up.

Peter couldn't wait until his 16th birthday when he would receive his soulmark and start the countdown until he met the one. Maybe he could even be one of the lucky ones that had a timer already at zero and he would look at the symbol and know instantly who his soulmate was. Maybe...

 

 

-FIVE DAYS UNTIL PETER'S 16TH BIRTHDAY-

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP. The alarm on Peter’s bedside table blares and he rolls towards it, throwing his arm out to the side and desperately fumbling. He eventually slams his hand against the button and sighs in relief, the noise is finally gone. He rolls right becak over and can feel himself falling back to sleep.  
“PETER.” Peter groans. His dad knows him too well and clearly understands his inability to listen to his alarm and just get out of bed right then and there. So sue him he's not a morning person. No, Peter was far more like his Pop in that respect. Working late into the night and then phasing out at 2am only to wake up again at 9 and then go right back to sleep until lunch  
He never really understood Steve's ability to get up at 6 and go out for a run and be back by 7 to make Peter breakfast, a packed lunch already set out on the side that he made the night before.

Peter finally listened to his dad and not the inner voice screaming 'FIVE MORE MINUTES’ and rolls out of bed, stumbling towards his wardrobe and yelling out in reply his dad.  
“I'm up, don't worry”  
“Hurry up, Ned is going to be here soon.”  
“You got it Dad!”

Peter looks down at his arm and smiles slightly. In just a few days he will be 16 and then he will get to know at least a little bit about his soulmate. A small symbol that will guide him towards them and a timer to tell him when they will meet. Peter tries to picture them in his head. He puts on his clothes and then wanders into the kitchen, grabbing his bag on the way out of his room.

Steve slides a plate of pancakes across the counter to him and then another one to Natasha  
She is starting down at a tablet in her hands but makes a noise of acknowledgement when the pancakes appear in her peripheral vision. She clearly stayed over at their house the night before. The avengers do that quite regularly if they are in the area as it's easier than having to go back into the center of New York where the tower and all their apartments seem to be located.

“Not long until your 16th, are you excited?” Steve says with a small smile  
“Yeah, I guess. But it could be years until I meet them.”  
“Or, you might already know them…” Nat mumbles around her coffee.  
“Yeah or it could be like Dad and Pop and they might be born in a few decades and I'll only meet them when I get frozen in ice.” Steve laughs and shakes his head still peering out the window. He then turns to look at Peter the laugher fading and the smile disappearing from his face.  
“We saw the news this morning.” Nat says suddenly looking serious and placing her tablet down on the counter. “That backflip was well executed. But you need to be more careful.”

“Oh…” Peter rubs the back of his neck and stares down at his pancakes. “Um, thanks anunt Nat” Steve raises his eyebrows.

“Nat don't encourage him. I know you have lots of responsibilities and you want to help...Peter I am so proud of you in your everyday life and work as spiderman. And I think it is great that you are following in the footsteps of me and Tony. But please, please, PLEASE try to get home at least before 3am. And promise me that you will try your hardest to not get hurt...”  
“Dad I-”  
“Just please try.” Steve looks at him with his eyes full of concern. “For us? For you family.  
“Sure Dad, I… I promise I’ll try.” Nat nods and starts eating her pancakes. Steve smiles.

There is a knock at the door and Peter practically sprints to get it, stuffing the rest of his pancakes in his mouth. Ned is stood at the door when Peter pulls the door open.  
“Hey Ned, bye Dad.” He pushes Ned back a bit and then rushes out the door. “Sorry, I just… I can’t deal with my parents criticizing me again.”  
“Were you out until 3am again?”  
“Yeah…”  
“You know it’s not healthy Peter…”  
“What time did you go to sleep?”  
“Well… okay fair enough but I was playing mass effect again, not putting myself in, yet a another, situation where I could die.” Peter rolls his eyes and walks slightly ahead. He knows that his parents and Ned are just concerned for him but he just wishes they would give him a little space. Peter prays silently for a soulmate that isn’t as overprotective…


	2. Wade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade thinks about his past relationships and tries to look to the future. But is he could be focusing on Vanessa too much. Could that stop him finding love for a second time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I only had 4 hours of sleep last night and I edited this chapter a free period so I'm sorry for any mistakes. Feel free to point them out to me and I will go through and correct. 
> 
> These chapters are going out pretty quick because I have a lot of them pre written but editing and writing new ones could take varying amounts of time so I'm sorry if I'm inconsistant with posting. -Finn xx

Wade swings his legs as they dangle off the edge of the building looking out at New York. The orange sunset outlines the building them stand out even more, if that's possible and feel even more oppressive. Sometimes he wishes he could leave the city and the buildings and the memories and never go back. But he would be leaving everything, the only people he could maybe, possibly call friends. And Vanessa seemed tied to it all, Wade didn't know if he could let her go. Even if it had been a couple of years and he knew she wasn't his soulmate.

Wade sighs slightly and lifts up his sleeve looking at the spider on his arm. A slight frown plays on his face. Not certain of he could love his soulmate. If he could move forward and allow himself to love. Who could love him so much that they could look past his skin, his anger and the small problem of the fact that he killed people for a living. Wade’s phone pings.

“Ohhhhh a message, I wonder who wants to talk to me?” Wade flaps his arms in the air and smiles, pushing his sleeve back down and checking his phone. The message reads, the target is in position. “ Ohhhh fun times, let's get going!”

Wade brushes his hands together and saunters out of the burning building smiling as the last his explosives go off.  
“Another great job completed by the pool!”  
•Yeah if only you had friends that you could talk to about it.•  
“I have friends, yellow!”  
°Hehehe°  
“Thanks for the support white…” Wade rolls his eyes and continues to saunter down the street he, ducks down a back alley and chambers up the fire escape then climbs into his apartment. It was easier this way, to slip in and out unnoticed. He did it regularly, in and out of his apartment or in and out of people’s lives. Forming attachments and letting people in got complicated and Wade’s life was complicated as is. 

Wade didn’t know what he would do if he met his soulmate, the timer hadn’t started yet and that could mean his soulmate wasn’t 16 yet or his soulmate was dead. He almost wished it was the second one so he didn’t have to open up, so he could keep lying and hiding. So he didn't have to face the loss of Vanessa like he logically knew he should. He almost wished it like he wished that he wouldn’t get his soulmark when he turned 16. But he did and 3 years later he couldn’t help feel a slight sadness in his heart that the timer hadn’t started yet even if he did tell himself that he never wanted it to start. He also felt sad that it wasn't for her, that the symbol didn't represent her at all and that the timer wasn't at Zero like he had hoped for. 

Wade moans and smiles, this is the happiest he has ever felt. The warmth fills him and he moans again.  
•Ew.•  
“Oh shut up, yellow.” Wade picks up the burrito again and takes another bite, the smile returns to his face and the feeling or pure joy returns as well. “I do believe there is nothing in this life that can make me more happy than food.”  
°Maybe you're soulmate could?° Wade snorts and continues to eat his burrito.  
“As if, I that my soulmate will even like me, that is if I ever meet them.” Wade rolls up his sleeve and looks at the small spider that is settled on its web on his arm. He sighs when and wonders where in the world the crazy spider enthusiast that will maybe, possibly love him is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone leaving kind comments they really help me feel motivated to write. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and that you have a great day. If you want to request something for me to write feel free to send me an ask or a message @theamazingtree on Tumblr. -Finn xx


	3. Peter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter wakes up on his 16th birthday and while his dad is thinking back to the time when he got his soulmark Peter tries to work out what it could possibly mean. And everyone else has to have some input too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic has not been beta read so I'm sorry for any mistakes. I have edited it but if there is anything wrong feel free to leave it in the comments. 
> 
> I would also like to thank all the people that have shown their support through comments and Kudos I hope you continue to enjoy. -Finn xx

“Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Petey, happy birthday to you!” Peter blinks his eyes open and then winces as he feels the sun, that is pooling through the window, burn his eyes. He rubs his eyes and sits up, then smiles at his parents.   
“Thanks guys.” Peter mumbles and tries to roll away. Sleep pulling him back.  
“Oh come on Petey, aren’t you more excited?” Steve smiled his eyes lighting up and his face filling with hope.  
“About what Dad?”   
“Um kiddo… let's get a look at you then.” Tony rolls his eyes and smiles at his slightly disoriented son.  
“Get a look at?” Peter looks puzzled then snaps into action. Jumping out of bed and rising the the mirror looking for a soulmark. Thankfully for his disoriented brain he doesn't have to look for long. Stark against his pale wrist is a dark symbol. He lifts it up to his face to get a closer look and can feel his parents stood either side of him. Two years, four months and three days the small timer reads. Two years, well that means he won't know them already but it's not as long as his dad had to wait the symbol won't be that much help, they never seemed to be until soulmates met but he examined it closer anyway. A sword. Two swords. Two small silvery Katanas that seem to glitter slightly and catch the light when he moves his arm. There beautiful, well Peter thinks so anyway...  
“What the hell?” Tony shakes his head slightly and looks incredibly confused.   
“Well some of them are a little more difficult to interpret than others. I thought for years it was someone's initials on my arm and that I was a lucky one that would find my soulmate easily.” 

Steve sighs thinking back to his 16th birthday when he woke up with FE on his arm and a whole load of confusion and sadness as his timer was set for over 100 years. 

“Two years is a...That’s a… that’s a long time…” Peter wrinkles his nose as he stares down at his arm.   
“It’s not that long Peter, some people have to wait for up to twenty years, not just two.” Steve pats Peter’s arm and smiles comfortingly.   
“Thanks, I guess that 2 years isn’t that long…” Peter smiles slightly sadly. He wasn’t sure exactly what he had been expecting, he knew some people had to wait decades but he thought that maybe he could be an exception that only had to wait 2 days, not 2 years.   
“Yeah, before you know it the timer will be counting down the seconds.” Tony also attempts a comforting smile, but he just looks thoroughly uncomfortable. 

 

“Ooh Peter, finally!” M.J runs up to Peter and throws her arms around his neck. She then, quickly, takes a step backwards and returns her face to a mask of neutrality to hide her emotions, just as Ned walks up. Ned snorts and offer his fist out to Peter so they can do their usual greeting of their basically patented secret handshake.  
“How are you Peter? You’re later than normal”   
“Yeah, sorry. Every single one of the avengers decided that they wanted to see my arm in person. So, do you guys-”  
“Oh cut to the chase and roll up your sleeve!” M.J makes a grab for his arm the second his sleeve pases his wrist  
“Um, its 2 swords. That's not very helpful is it?”  
“Yeah thanks M.J, I have seen it.”  
“Is your soulmate really into karate, or something?” Ned looks really confused. Peter just shakes is head slightly, looking confused.  
“I have no idea but I just hope that they aren’t like a murder or something.” M.J snorts.  
“Peter, who the hell uses swords to fight people nowadays. We aren’t in the middle ages.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this chapter, hopefully more soon. You can contact me and send me questions about up coming fics or request fics @theamazingtree on Tumblr. I hope you all have an amazing day -Finn xx


	4. Wade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade wakes up to see that his timer is finally changing for the first time he got it 3 years ago. But is he ready to fall in love again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all have a good day and that you enjoy this chapter. It has not been beta read so feel free to leave any corrections in the comments. -Finn xx

Wade groans as light filters through the blinds. He rubs his hand across his face, wiping the sleep away. Then he stumbles towards the bathroom, he stares at his face in the mirror and sighs. The scars that have littered his bodies since he was 15 have not disappeared, like he hopes the will every night. He slips out of his clothes and stumbles into the shower. Staring up at the shower head as he considers his options. He can either wait for an eternity for the hot water to start and then rush through a shower as the hot water only lasts for 2 minutes. Or he can have a cold shower quickly. He sighs even deeper and turns on the water and rushes through a cold shower. As he steps out, feeling cold, exposed and vulnerable he rushes to grab his suit. 

Wade pulls the bottom half of the suit up his legs, not yet noticing any difference. But as he picks up the top half of his suit he sees something strange going on with the timer on his arm. The numbers.. the numbers have started ticking down. The timer that has been stagnant for 2 years is slowly ticking down. His soulmate, the person obsessed with spiders is now officially 16. Wade runs his hand across the timer, almost expecting it to smudge away. He sighs his deepest sigh of that morning and sits down on the edge of the bed, staring intently at the spider on his arm. Twenty one. He will meet his soulmate when he is twenty. That feels like only a couple of seconds or an eternity, the time until he will meet his soulmate stretching off into nothing.   
“Should I be happier?” Wade rubs his hand up and down his arm and then smiles. “I am happy… but shouldn’t this be one of the best day of my life?”  
°Maybe you don’t want to meet your soulmate.°  
“I do. I-I think I do. But... Vanessa…”  
•So you don’t want to open your life up to people again.•  
“That… that… you’re right. I can’t do it again, I can’t fall in love. I can’t be with my soulmate, no matter how great this spider person is.” And that moment was when Wade made a pact that no matter what he couldn’t allow himself to open to his soulmate, let alone fall in love with them…

 

“See I’m just lucky in every way. I never even had a soulmate so I have nothing to lose.” Domino says looking up at Wade with a smirk on her face. “Well it might not have seemed fun or lucky at the time, but it seems better than what you are going through.”  
“Thanks for the support, you are just as kind and lovely about it as the boxes are.” Wade kicks a rock that is on the side of the roof and watches it hit the street smashing into hundreds of pieces.  
“Would it be so bad to meet someone who loves you and who you can love back?” And in that moment, only 3 hours after Wade had made a pact to never fall in love with his soulmate. He made yet another pact, but this one was to give his soulmate another chance.  
•You haven't even met your soulmate yet and you already need to give them another chance.•  
°Yeah this relationship is not off to a good start.°

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can send requests or ask about upcoming fics @theamazingtree on Tumblr. -Finn xx


	5. Peter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter talks to his friends and family. And as they try to chase his fears away Peter tries to picture his soulamate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all had a great Christmas,or if you don't celebrate Christmas just a great day!!
> 
> I've been super busy the past few days so sorry I haven't posted. I hope you all like this chapter. Not long now until they meet,I promise. -Finn xx

“Only two months left! How are you feeling?” M.J asks as she sits down at the table with Peter and Ned. She puts down her good tray and then peers down at it surveying the sludge that school seems to call the 'vegan option.’  
“I don’t know. Excited I guess I just feel so many things right now. It seems like it is so far away but two months isn’t a long time right?” Gwen drops onto the bench, right next to M.J and kisses her on the cheek.  
“Um, yeah it’s so exciting. I can remember when it was two months till I met M.J and I couldn’t wait. I mean sure I was kind of upset because I was moving away from my friends but I was more happy than anything else.” Gwen smiles towards her girlfriend and M.J gives a very rare smile back. They had only been dating for about six months but Peter could tell that they were very happy together. If he felt about his soulmate the way that Gwen and M.J felt about each other then his soulmate was going to be the greatest person in the world.  
“Yeah and i’m happy too guys, only five years left for me.” Ned smiles slightly sadly and looks down at his food. Gwen reaches across the table, pats him on the arm and smiles comfortingly.  
“That’s not that long, Ned and i’m sure whoever they are, they will make you very happy.”  
“Thanks, Gwen.” Ned’s smile turns happier. Gwen has always been good with being supportive. It was just another way in which M.J was and her girlfriend were very different. She didn't have enough patience to be kind and comforting to people, but she tried. And Gwen loved her anyway.

Looking at Gwen and M.J made Peter’s mind turns towards his soulmate, not for the first time that day. He thought about his soulmate often, imagining what they would be like. What colour their eyes are, what colour their hair is, what kind of life they live. He wonders if his soulmate has a pet, Peter thinks about the dog he had growing up and imagines him and his soulmate getting a dog together.  
“Peeeter, Peeeter… come back to us dude.”  
“Uh, what?” Peter snaps his head up to see his friends smirking faces.  
“Aww he is dreaming about his soulmate.” M.J snorts and then Gwen starts giggling.  
“Oh, shut up!I am not, how would you know.”  
“Oh, I know that look well Peety pie  
Peter blushes bright red and decides to focus on his food to try and keep some of his pride.

 

“We’re having Mexican food for dinner.” Steve says as Peter enters the kitchen.  
“Yeah cool, thanks Dad…” Peter mumbles and wanders through into the adjoining living room to be greeted by a whole load of the avengers sat on the sofas and beanbags and cushions all surrounding the T.V. Peter thinks that to other people that don’t know them well, it must be weird to see them like this clutching large bowls of popcorn and different soda drinks as they relax and lean on each other. Nat turns towards him and pats the spare bean bag that is in between her and Clint. When Peter sits down Nat leans over and rests her head on Peter’s shoulder.  
“Are you okay, kid?” Nat whispers.  
“Yeah, thanks Aunty Nat. I guess I just don’t know how I feel right now…”  
“You’re going to love them Peter, just as much as we love you. Maybe even more.” Peter twists his head to look at Nat just as she smiles.  
“I love you too Aunt Nat.” clint’s head rests on his other shoulder and Peter smiles. “I love you too Uncle Clint.” Clint makes kissy faces at him until Nat shoves his face away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you would like to make s request for a fic, ask about future fics or this one or just ask me anything feel free to message me or leave me an as @theamazingtree on Tumblr. 
> 
> Have a great day -Finn xx


	6. Wade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade is still worried about meeting his soulmate but with a month left hopefully he will get over his fear and let himself love again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year everyone! I hope you like this chapter. Sorry things have been coming out inconsistently but the holidays are a busy time 😂 -Finn xx
> 
> Edit made to this chapter as I realised the asterisks were probably going to get annoying 😊

“One month left…I don’t know if I can do this.”  
“Deadpool… you agreed to give him a chance. Don’t pussy out now.”  
“Aww thanks, Domino,now the person writing this might have to change the age rating on this thing!" Wade shakes his head and glares at her.  
“Um...what?” Domino looks genuinely confused for a second before she shakes her head in resignation. “No. you know what never mind. Come on, tell me, are you going to give this person a chance or not. You keep changing your mind every few seconds and if you do this to the spider person then they are going to hate you.”  
“I-I don't know.”  
°of course you don't.°  
“Wow, you are normally the mores supportive one. I think  
“No I'm not.”  
°No I'm not.°  
“I guess both of you are pretty negative. What if the spider enthusiast is weird.” Wade slouches dropping his chin onto his hand and staring off into the distance.  
“Weirder than you?” Domino smirks. “Oh Wade look.” She point off towards the skyline where a small figure swings through the sky and lands on a skyscraper.  
“He's elegance, he's grace, he's-  
“Spiderman!!! Hi!!” Wade jumps up and throws his arms around in a desperate attempt to get the hero's attention. Spiderman glances over his shoulder for a second before jumping off the roof and following the criminal. “Awwww.”  
“Maybe next time Wade. Yo dude our guy just turned up. She gestures down at the street below and her and Wade take the fire escape, chasing the guy down the street. In the opposite direction to the one the spider themed hero had just sprinted off in. 

Wade swings his Katana and Domino uses sheer luck and some very helpful weapons conveniently left in the alley to take the man down in a matter of minutes.  
“Ugh, does it ever feel too easy?” Domino looks down at herself, checking for any wounds. Not that Domino ever seems to get wounds. Wade also doesn't seem to have a scratch on him though it easily could have faded in the time she was checking over herself.  
“Don't get too confident Wade, you're nowhere near as lucky as me.”  
“Being confident and cocky is just a part of my charm.”  
“Sure Wade. Have fun with that. I'm going home see you around.” Domino fake salutes him and then jumps, very luckily grabbing hold of the very conveniently placed fire escape and clambering her way towards her apartment.  
“Well then mister.” Wade glanced down at the man on the floor. “You and me are going to have a little fun.” The sound of police sirens makes Wade roll his eyes and deflate slightly. Well at least this dude will go to prison and that will be justice or whatever.  
“Oh sugar honey iced tea! (See I got you B***h. Aww s**t balls well I like like asterisks so the readers can just deal with that.)” Wade jumps at the fire escape and successfully makes it. “Ha see Domino you're not that lucky.’ and then clambers towards the roof and away from the men that probably really want to arrest him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to ask about new chapters and give or request one @theamazingtree on Tumblr. Have a great day -Finn xx


	7. Peter and Wade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the day of their meeting and both Peter and Wade are filled with anxiety and excitement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh, only one chapter left after this one. But I'm considering making this a series and having a sequel or a few one shots. It really depends on whether or not I think people will want to read it and if I have time. -Finn xx

Peter

“Ohhhh it's happening, it happening it's happening!!” Gwen bounces slightly one hand holding her girlfriends the other one shaking Peter's shoulder. “ Where do you think you'll meet them? Where will you be at 11 at night?”  
“Well he'll probably meet them when he's..” M.J glances around at the nearly empty parking lot, most people having already driven or walked away excited to start the weekend. “Superheroing.”  
“So you think he will save their life. That would be so romantic.” Gwen seems to swoon slightly. And M.J, Peter and Ned all snort at her antics. She has always been incredibly smart and incredibly over dramatic.  
“Maybe” Peter says slightly dreamily and he sighs picturing how him and his soulmate will meet.  
“Awwww, ewwww.” M.J laughs and rolls her eyes slightly.  
“Awww come on M.J it's cute.” Gwen glances at her watch and then starts pulling M.J away. “We've got to get going I booked the table for six and I want to go and change.”  
“Bye Ned, bye Peter.” M.J waves slightly as she is dragged away.  
“Sorry dude I've got to go, make sure you text me when you meet them.”Ned fist bumps Peter and then walks off. Peter waves back then walks towards where his dad normally picks him up.

Peter blinks his eyes open slowly lifting his head off the desk, the chemistry homework he was part way through before he passed out still stuck to his cheek. He looks down at his wrist the check the timer. 2 hours, 24 minutes and 20 seconds. Peter sighs in slight relief, glad that he isn't the first person to ever sleep through the first meeting. He spins around in his Wheely chair and looks towards his crumpled suit in the corner of the room and smiles slightly. His homework can wait, it's time to go find his soulmate.

Peter only feels free when he's flying through the air. He can't believe the scared boy he was only a few years ago, when he was first bitten and his fear of heights stopped him from getting to his full potential. He had always wanted to take after his parents but he thought he would have to convince his pop to let him have a suit or build one for himself. He finally settled on a rooftop and then peered down at the road waiting for something, anything. And hoping his soulmate was okay with him being Spider Man because he wasn't sure he could ever give up the feeling of freedom. 

Wade

One hour, only one hour until Wade was going to meet his soulmate. He hadn't felt fear like this since he was very little, always pushing his emotions away but this was getting the best of him. He had run through all the what ifs and buts throughout the two years since his timer had started. He had no more questions to ask and he hoped that soon he would know the answers to his questions. He felt like he was skydiving and he could only hope that his soulmate would catch him.  
°That was strangely beautiful°  
“Thanks. I’m not sure i believe it but it felt like Vanessa was catching me, hopefully whoever this spider obsessed person is they can catch me too”  
°•Eww•°  
“HAND OVER YOU WALLET.” Wade glances over the rooftops and sees a man with a very badly concealed gun pointing at another dude that looked completely scared as hell/  
“Aww s**t.” Wade looks at his arm and then smirks slightly, fifty two minutes, he’s got time. He jumps across a couple of rooftops until he is just above the alley way that the men are in. He might not be as graceful as his idol spiderman but he can get the job done. He then drops down between the two people. “Well hello there.”  
“Spiderman?”  
“Unfortunately no but don’t worry i’ll try to be that nice.” Wade threw his fist forward and the man falls to the ground with thud. “Maybe you should consider not walking home alone at night through dark alleyways.” The man nods slightly and then glances behind him at the sound of police sirens. Wade clambers up the fire escape, not wanting to have a repeat of what happened only a few weeks ago when he couldn’t explain the police why a known murderer was helping an old woman cross the street.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can ask about upcoming fics or about request a fic of your own @theamazingtree on Tumblr. -Finn xx


	8. Peter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The eighth and final chapter, the meeting. Wade and Peter finally meet but will his soulmate be everything Peter has hoped for since he was a child? And will Wade be able to put his feelings for Vanessa to the side and accept a new love into his life?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh! Here we are, the final chapter. Thank you all o much for reading and for putting up with my inconsistant uploading. I hope you all love this chapter, please leave any feedback you have in the comments.
> 
> If you would like to ask any questions about fics that have been uploaded, new chapters or parts for fics and series, or you would like to request a fic/send me ideas for a fic please contact me @theamazingtree on tumblr. I love hearing people's ideas and inspiration and I love chatting to people. -Finn xx

Peter swings in behind the police and lands just slightly behind them, one of the officers turns to him and smiles slightly.  
“Spiderman! It’s great to see you looking out for us and everything but we’ve got it all under control. The man was already knocked out when we got here.”  
“Really? Was it the man that was being robbed that knocked him out?”  
“Eh, no. We don’t think so, he is quite shocked but an officer thinks he saw a figure go up onto that roof.” The officer points and Peter nods, thanking him and swinging up onto the rooftop. 

Peter finally sees the figure, crouched on a roof a few buildings over. Peter checks his arm, ten minutes, he sighs slightly.  
“Well I guess it’s not like I can be late to meet my soulmate.” Peter laughs slightly and refocuses on the the figure. It’s on the move instead on being five rooftops away its seven. Peter sighs and takes off at a running pace, swinging over alleyways and roads but the person is fast. It eventually seems to settle for a moment before dropping down into the alley. Perfect. He drops into a crouch and makes it to the edge of the building, peering down. Damn. There isn’t anyone there. He drops down slowly and lands in a squat in the middle of the alley, his spidey sense goes of.  
“It’s a trap!” he hears hissed behind him before a hand is grabbing the back of his mask. Peter swings around mask less to face his attacker. “Ohhh your cute.”  
Deadpool smirks and Peter feels his face heat up slightly, he throws out his fist in a motion that would make his Aunt Nat very disappointed. He somehow manages to connect with Deadpool who stumbles back and goes face first into the wall. Peter’s hand seems to react before the logical part of his brain does, he reaches out and yanks off Deadpool’s mask in retaliation. Deadpool stumbles and pushes himself off the wall as Peter walks backwards.

Then Peter’s eyes meet Deadpool’s and it’s like the whole world stops. It melts away and it’s just them. No other person in the world matters in that moment except the man in front of him. The opinions of his family and his friend’s fade into insignificance. The ideal soulmate he had in his head and is replaced completely with this Katana wielding maniac. In that moment his brain seems to plan out their entire future, first date, engagement, wedding, kids names, retirement. He can see it all and yet he knows nothing about Deadpool except his weapon of choice, his tendency to talk to himself and his very questionable past.  
“Holy shit, you’re my soulmate.”  
“Um, hi.”  
“Wait seriously, but you are so cute and i’m pretty sure you are the son of a like trillionaire and you are the spiderman and you are-”  
“Yeah, I get it Deadpool, we are an unlikely pair.” Peter attempts to picture his parents reaction. They are going to kill them. They are going to find a way to beat the healing factor and kill deadpool and then they are going to kill him. And then they are going to track down whoever made soulmates and kill that as well.  
“Understatement of the century.”  
“But do you, do you think...I mean we are soulmates right so someone thinks it could work. If you don’t want to then, i’ll understand. My parents are kind of intimidating-” Deadpool cuts him off by leaning in and pressing his lips against Peter’s. Peter’s breath escapes his body through his nose and the tension leaves his body. The world melts away again and so does his fear. Deadpool pulls away slowly, as if he has to force himself to put any kind of distance between him and Peter.  
“It’s Wade by the way, just thought you might want to know.”  
“Hey Wade, i’m Peter. It’s nice to meet you.” Wade laughs slightly and kisses Peter again wrapping his arms around his waist as Peter winds his arms around his neck pulling him closer. Wade is finally happy, finally complete. He pulls away slightly and examines Peter’s face, Vanessa would approve. “Why are you staring at me?”  
“You’re really cute.” Peter blushes slightly and then looks around as if he finally realizing where they are.  
“You’re really attractive too, but also i think we should go somewhere that isn’t a dirty alleyway. Especially when someone could just wander back here and see either one of us without our masks on.”  
“Great idea Peetypie. Do you like Mexican food?”  
“Yeah, I love Mexican food.” Wade nods slightly, the rest of the world can wait he has met his soulmate, his perfect match. And all he wants to do now is eat a whole loads of Mexican food and get to know everything about this mysterious Spiderman.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you all enjoyed this, please leave any feedback you may have and you can request fics @theamazingtree on Tumblr. I hope you all have a great day -Finn xx


End file.
